The present invention relates to communications and more particularly to a method and system for managing interrupts in an instant messaging application, text messaging or similar communications application or functionality.
Instant messaging (IM) applications, such as Lotus® Same-time®, America Online® Instant Messaging or the like, for conducting real-time electronic conversations using real-time transmitted text are becoming more and more popular. Usage of these applications or communication methods is starting to reach a point where a user may typically be engaged in multiple electronic conversations simultaneously. Accordingly, interruptions from other users during conversations are becoming very common. Typically, with current IM applications, when a user or participant in an ongoing conversation is contacted by another user, the message from the other or interrupting user is displayed momentarily in the foreground of the interrupted user's desktop, display or monitor and then the message may be moved to the background of the desktop or display. The interrupted user may not have time to fully read and comprehend the message from the interrupting user to determine the importance of the message and what priority to give the message before the message is moved to the background. Even if the interrupted user did have time to read the message, he still must perform at least two time-consuming operations before he can respond to the interrupting user. First, proper etiquette suggests that the interrupted user should type a message to the other party or parties in the ongoing, interrupted IM conversation in-forming the other party or parties of the interruption. This may be involved and result in even more delay if the interrupted user was already typing a message and must now backspace over or delete the message. Secondly, to respond to the interrupting message, the interrupted user must also find the taskbar icon for the new or interrupting message, click on it with a computer pointing device or the like to activate or bring up the interrupting message in the foreground of the desktop or display and then focus or activate a cursor in the “type-in box” of the interrupting message to respond to the interrupting user.
Current IM applications do not provide a convenient way for an interrupted user to determine the importance of the interrupting message and whether the interruption needs immediate attention. Nor do current IM applications provide a means to automatically prevent or minimize interruptions of lower importance interrupting messages or to block any interruptions if desired by the user or participant. Current IM applications also do not provide means for automatically notifying non-contacted users or participants to an ongoing, interrupted IM conversation that an interruption has occurred with respect to at least one of the other participants.